outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
USS Belfast/Mission Logs/Mission 2
='Enderic Asteroid Belt Incident '= (2393__.__ - 2393__.__) SUMMARY With the survivors of the Romulan Warbird Vextan successfully transferred to the Gamma Crucis II Station, Admiral Diego Herrera directed U.S.S. Belfast to explore the Eden Sector at Captain Udas’s discretion. To that end, Udas directed his crew to determine several potential regions for the ship to investigate. Among the options given was the Enderic Asteroid Belt, about which there was little in the ship’s records past a casual scan from the Tellarite freighter about 100 years prior. As the ship had need of several minerals which might be found within the belt, Captain Udas chose the belt to be the ship’s destination. A short warp travel later, U.S.S. Belfast approached the belt. Initial scans were promising, but the ship’s crew soon found themselves with company; an old D-7 Battlecruiser with Romulan markings and an Nausicaan captain, Uurtut, sitting nearby under cloak. At Belfast’s request, the D-7 decloaked and made contact. Captain Uurtut laid claim to the asteroid belt, denying all requests for U.S.S. Belfast to scan the region and collect what resources they required, abruptly cutting off the conversation. As the bridge crew discussed the next course of action, Captain Uurtut reopened communications. While he still would not permit mining, he did offer minerals his ship had already mined in exchange for medical assistance aboard his D-7. Captain Udas accepted the offer, and chose to lead an away team consisting of himself, Ambassador Calderan, Security Officer Lieutenant Orin, Medical/Science Officer Dr. Harper, Operations Officer Ensign Martell, and Counselor Lt. Commander Whitefeather. Unfortunately, the offer was quickly revealed to be a trap, with the away team captured and the D-7 fleeing at warp. U.S.S. Belfast quickly started pursuit, keeping close distance behind the D-7 as the remaining senior staff of First Officer Lt. Commander Orrey, Chief Security/Tactical Officer Lt. Commander Eerie, Chief Engineer Lieutenant Kellan, Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Matthews, and Chief Helm Officer Lt. Commander Falcon worked on a plan to recover their captured companions. They recognized the gravity of the situation, knowing that the Nausicaans could easily jettison their people out of an airlock should Belfast be too aggressive. Aboard the D-7, the team was split into two components. Orin, Harper, and Whitefeather were initially taken to the D-7’s sickbay under the guise of providing assistance. They arrived to discover horrifying experiments being performed, with themselves as the next subjects. Udas, Calderan, and Martell proceeded to the cargo bay to examine the minerals, but were instead ambushed and thrown into a cage. A former Tal’Shiar agent, Commander Priyan, was aboard the D-7, working with Uurtut. She had Udas removed from the cage for questioning, looking to gain information on the Federation’s plan in the Eden Sector. In the meantime, Orin, Harper, and Whitefeather managed to survive their ordeal in sickbay, being brought back to the cage to join Calderan and Martell. Belfast launched their plan, forcing the D-7 to drop from warp and force its shields to drop, allowing a second away team to board and attempt to recover their captured crew. They managed to recover most of the captured crew, but with Orin being held at disruptor point Calderan offered to remain and allow the others to escape. With great anger at the necessity, the assault team returned to Belfast with as many of the captured as they could. The injured were sent to sickbay, while those still able bodied returned to Belfast’s bridge. Udas and Calderan were taken to the D-7’s bridge as Priyan’s backup arrived, in the form of three additional ships. A battle soon raged, Belfast dishing out as much punishment as she took. An overload in her dorsal shield emitters caused an EPS conduit explosion on the bridge, knocking Orrey unconscious. Priyan and Uurtut worked out a new deal, where Udas would remain on the D-7 while Priyan took Calderan elsewhere. Priyan managed to escape the battle in a cloaked ship, and remains at large. While being taken to another holding cell, Udas managed to kill his guard and escape to contact Belfast, informing them of his location and of Calderan’s unfortunate continued captivity. Using a plan which was risky to both vessels, Belfast managed to hammer the D-7’s shields hard enough to knock them down, beaming Udas away and warp to safety. Limping back to Outpost Eden for repairs, the crew licked their wounds and tried to find something positive to say about an overall failed mission. SHORELEAVE ??